Made Aware of What Happened
by Dream and Hope
Summary: Umbridge finds five books detailing the life of Harry Potter. The Order, Hogwarts and guests read books 3-7. Teddy/Victoire Harry/Ginny


Disclaimer: I don't any of Harry Potter series sadly:(

Chapter One

****

Dolores Jane Umbridge was mad, that annoying, attention seeking Potter brat still hadn't gotten the message that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wasn't back. Just then there was a bright flash of light, when she could see again on her desk was a box. When opening the box she found it filled with five books. Once the books were on her desk the titles could be seen easily. Gasping in surprise she read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows. A smug smile formed on her face, while casting the sonorus charm on herself.  
"ALL STAFF AND STUDENTS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

** "What do you think the toad wants now" Harry Potter asked his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as they were walking down to the Great Hall.  
"Who knows, I just hope it's not another stupid decree" Ron replied as they walked into the Great Hall and grabbed some seats at the Gryffindor table with their other friends. When all the students had sat down at their houses respective table Umbridge stood up and the chatter immediately quieted down.  
"I know you are all confused as to why I called you down here at 6 am. Earlier-." Just then she was interrupted by the opening of the Great Hall doors and in walked Remus Lupin, the Weasley family sans Percy, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Percy Weasley.  
"Albus can snuffles come in, he's waiting outside on the grounds" Remus asked.  
" I don't see why not, he is very well behaved." And with that Remus let out a loud whistle letting snuffles know that he could come in. A few seconds later a black Grim like dog ran into the hall. Only stopping a second to look at Remus as if asking for permission he ran at top speed to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sitting.  
"As I was saying earlier this morning I was sitting at my desk when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and on my desk in front of me there was a box filled with five books detailing the life of a student here by the name of Harry Potter."  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled so loud that several people had to cover their ears.  
"Potter we are going to read these books."  
"Professor Dumbledore don't I get a say in whether or not we read these books seeing as all my private thoughts. are going to be read aloud for people to hear."  
"I'm sorry my boy I have no power to overrule this decision."  
"Madam Bones isn't this an invasion of privacy?"  
"I'm sorry but no it's not, though just so you know I am against this Dolores" Madam Bones answered.  
"Fine but I'm only doing this to prove that Voldemort" almost the entire hall shuddered at the name "is back."  
"Since that's settled the books are titled Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." A flash of bright white light made the occupants of the Great Hall go blind for a few seconds. When everybody could see again Dumbledore was holding a piece of parchment.  
"It seems that the people who sent us the books are from the future" the great Hall filled with chatter at that. "I also seems that some of them are coming back in time to read the books with us." Another flash of light much brighter than the first one, as the light faded they saw a small group of teenagers. The person who looked like the oldest of the group had bright turquoise hair, amber eyes, and a tan muscular body was holding hands with a girl with silvery blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. As all the males in the great hall stared at her in awe, she and the man walked to the front of the hall where the teachers were sitting.  
"I'm Teddy and this is Victoire, we were part of the group that sent you guys these books. Now I know you guys have some questions for us. So we'll try to answer your questions that we can."  
"I do have a question why did you send these books back and did you get permission" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"We sent these books back mainly because we and the rest of the group lost lots of family members in the war. Teddy was about a month old when his parents were murdered and I never got to know one of my uncles and I'm the oldest of my cousins and siblings. To answer your second question yes we did get permission, we actually got the minister in our time permission very quickly. Any more questions we can also answer any questions that you may have during the books." Victoire answered. After all the questions were answered that they could Teddy asked if any of the adults wanted to read first.  
"Do you mind if I read" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"No not at all sir" Teddy replied handing him the book.**

Please review it would mean alot to me91


End file.
